


Red on the Mouth

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin pretends he's not infatuated with the delicious new boy in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear Jenn! I know this isn't anything super special but I wrote it all for you ♡ I wish you all the very best ☆彡

"Who's that boy in the red t-shirt?" Jongin's classmate sighs at his pestering but looks over one shoulder anyway.

"That's Sehun. He's new." She resumes her homework, brow furrowed over a particularity tricky physics problem _A motorist traveling at 10m/s brought his car to rest in a distance of 10m. If he'd been traveling at 30m/s, in what distance could he bring his car to rest using the same breaking force?_ but Jongin has been done for ages and he's _bored_. And twitchy. And what is that amazing smell drifting over the bowed heads of students frantically scribbling away in their notebooks?

He sweeps his books into his open book bag with one clattering motion, ignoring the glares of the evil librarian, and sneaks into the stacks to spy on the transfer student. He's cute. And the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows is making Jongin's throat feel funny.

He must be hungry; that's it. He slinks off to the back of the library to climb out of the back window and pounce on the unsuspecting chemistry teacher who's sneaking a quick smoke.

_Yuck: nicotine._

But food is food and Jongin makes sure to lick up every last bit of crimson dotting his lips before sending the confused man off with a gentle pat to the shoukder and a mental suggestion to hold off on the cigarettes.

Jongin thinks smugly to himself that he's a really nice person as he skips off to class, tummy sloshingly happy.

• • •

He sees Sehun in Advanced English but he's sitting on the other side of the room.

_Woosh..._

Jongin sends a paper plane note flying over to the girl sitting beside the transfer student — _what's her name again?_ he should pay attention but who has time for that when — Sehun picks just that moment to look up from his notebook and, seeing the paper projectile with a trajectory aimed dangerously close to his head, catches it idly out of the air.

_Kill me now._

Jongin spends the next couple of moments frantically recalling everything he'd written down in the note — _did I mention anything about him? Or a transfer student? Or cute?_ — while Sehun unfolds the plane to read the message. He shrugs, looking over at Jongin, who quickly ducks his burning face into his notebook.

After class Jongin is planning to make a clean breakaway but there's a sudden tap on his shoulder and he's so startled he drops his books in a pile on the floor.

_Ughh._

"Do you need help?" He hasn't heard this voice before; looking up inquisitively he sees a pair of red sneakers and — _Ahhhhhh! It's Sehun_ — he's flustered and his polite but firm declination turns into a mumbled mess.

He wants to slam his head against the desk but that would be weird, so he only watches helplessly as Sehun gathers all of his books and papers together and slips them neatly into his backpack.

"Here," Sehun says politely, handing him the bag which he takes with slightly trembling fingers. "Also, about the note, I don't mind switching seats with you tomorrow if you want. Is there a special reason?"

Jongin chokes but manages to disguise it as a strange method of clearing his throat. Sehun looks concerned but Jongin only waves his attention away with one hand as he slings the bag on his back with the other.

"No, that's okay," he manages to blurt out before stumbling down the hallway, tripping over feet.

_What's wrong with me?_

• • •

Jongin's starving but the blonde history teacher in the staff bathroom wasn't even enough to begin to quench the fire in his throat and he feels really bad about the small stain he left on her collar — _well I did put shout on it so I think it'll be okay_ — when he runs into Sehun again in the hallway.

The empty hallway.

It's after classes and Jongin was just on his way to his locker to collect the textbook he'd forgotten but now he's standing in the middle of the fluorescent-lit hallway, stars glittering through the open windows, ten metres away from Sehun who is rummaging through his own locker and hasn't seen him yet.

_I can't do this._

There's nothing in his head except for static and suddently he's standing front of Sehun's wide open staring eyes; the static in his head is growing louder by the second and the fire in his stomach is threatening to burn through to the surface — he feels his fangs drop but he wrestles his attention away from the vein pulsing in Sehun's long white neck, focusing blindly on his pink lips fluttering with surprised breath and suddenly their mouths have collided. There's a soft sigh and ghost of a hand brushing the fabric of the shirt on his back before Jongin's mind catches up with his brain and he throws himself out the window.

• • •

Jongin is sitting on the roof, mentally kicking himself.

_I'm so stupid!_

He can hear Sehun whispering his name hesitantly in the hallway below, but doesn't reply. Soon the faint tread of sneakers fades off down the hallway. He slumps against the roof tiles. Today has been a complete write off.

_And I'm still hungry._

• • •

Jongin's peering around the corner of the lockers, trying to find Sehun so he can avoid him properly, when a hand taps his shoulder and a faint girly scream escapes from his throat before he manages to slap a hand over his traitorous mouth.

"Ummmm."

Jongin would have screamed again upon turning around to see Sehun's face inches from his own, but thankfully his mouth is still covered by trembling hand. Sehun looks confused and Jongin hopes it's not because of him but that would be too much to hope for.

"Did I see you yesterday?" Sehun asks, brow furrowed in thought.

"Ummm," Jongin racks his suddenly empty brain for answers. "You helped me gather my books in class!" He tries to look innocent.

Sehun seems convinced, which is surprisingly disappointing Jongin thinks as they walk side by side to class, Jongin sneaking peeks at Sehun out of the corner of his eye.

His chair is as far is it possibly could be from Sehun and he spends the entire class sulking, racking his brains for how on earth he'd never noticed the cute transfer student before.

"Detention!"

Jongin whips his head around but it's too late; the mean science teacher has his eyes trained directly on him and there's no squirming out of this one. Sehun looks at him pityingly but Jongin pretends to be busy copying notes off the board. There's an embarrassed flush colouring his cheeks.

_Why did you have to see that?_

• • •

He hates detention and if it had been the librarian he could have weaselled his way out easily — with a quick snack to boot — but the gym teacher is greasy and lumpy and Jongin can't bear to get within ten metres of him, nevermind tasting the skin of his neck. Just the thought turns him green.

He spends the time pretending to answer algebra sets but really doodles small animations in the corners of his notebooks; little bats that swoop and dive and become little boys who climb trees and explore caves and turn back into bats again. _I wish._

So he's totally unprepared when all of a sudden the lights go off in the entire building and they're surrounded in total darkness for a couple of breaths before the emergency lights flicker on. Some of the girls scream.

The gym teacher pulls himself groaning out of his padded office chair — _you're so disgusting I can't believe it_ — and glares at the students before lumbering off to look for the cause of the power failure.

Jongin is trying to decide whether to risk escape and losing marks in the class when he hears a "pssst!" from the back hallway door that's hidden in the corner of the room. Glancing around anxiously — _it doesn't appear to have been meant for anyone else judging by their stolid expressions_ — he slides his notebooks into his backpack and sneaks to the door.

And comes face-to-face with Sehun.

Jongin opens his mouth to — _I don't, I can't, what!_ — but Sehun seems to be remarkably perceptive, slapping one hand over Jongin's mouth before dragging him off down the hallway.

Stumbling along in the dark, hand in hand with Sehun and _his hand touching my mouth!_ Jongin can't seem to get a hold of his emotions.

They reach the end of the corridor and Sehun pulls him into an empty room. There's moonlight filtering through the smudged windows that really should have been washed better but who cares because Sehun is standing right in front of him and his hand is still over Jongin's mouth. He can't help it; he swallows.

This seems to break their momentary moonlit trance and Sehun snatches his hand back, seemingly embarrassed. _You didn't have to do that —_

Jongin waits, because he has no idea what is going on, and the moment stretches on longer. His fingers are starting to twitch when Sehun finally opens his mouth.

"You're really weird," he says.

Jongin is left with his mouth hanging open.

_I don't know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn't that._

He's gathering up the threads of his composure to make a hasty exit — _these windows open easily right?_ when he feels fingers ghosting over his hand.

"But," Sehun is looking at him and there's moonlight in his eyes and Jongin feels like he's the one being entranced here, "there's something about you..."

Jongin lets his gaze fall, embarrassed, but his eyes get trapped by Sehun's rosy mouth and pearly teeth peeking out between his soft lips; he's so fascinated that he doesn't even notice the distance between them is shrinking by the second until suddenly there's something obstructing his vision and there's something else enfolding his mouth, caressing his lips and _is that a tongue?_ exploring the hungry cavern of his mouth —

It's all too much, so much so that he has to be forgiven for letting his control slip, right? Because when Sehun finally pulls back, pink tongue smoothing over kiss-swollen lips, there's a faint trail of red on his mouth and Jongin can taste the familiar metallic taste as he realizes that his fangs have dropped without him realizing it.

He slaps a hand to his mouth but it's too late; Sehun darts fingers out to grasp his wrist, the other tracing the smooth outline of his mouth and the teeth he's too flustered to control.

Sehun looks at him for a long moment; Jongin braces himself for the inevitable breakdown but there's only a calm silence.

"You have some things to explain," Sehun finally says.

Jongin takes comfort in the silent implication that there will be a tomorrow, but to be honest he's not looking forward to this.

The moonlight shines around them as they stand in the empty classroom. Jongin thinks that for a beginning, it's not a bad place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Shanti and Jenna for helping me out and reading, and tlist for ignoring my strange comments. I love you all!


End file.
